


Welovesherlollies: Oh Bugger

by WeLoveSherlolly



Series: Welovesherlollies [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlock is a baby, Teenlock, a bloody nose, a pesky bug, and then another bloody nose, school nurse, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pesky bug, a bloody nose, and a visit to the school nurse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welovesherlollies: Oh Bugger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likingthistoomuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likingthistoomuch/gifts).



> Inspired by this...
> 
> ‘I slapped you in the face when I was trying to get this bug away from me are you okay iS THAT BLOOD DRIPPING FROM YOUR NOSE OH MY GOD I’M SO SORRY’ AU

“I’m… yeah, it’s…”

“Is there a problem?”

“Yeah excuse me Mary, but this fly is driving me bat shit crazy.”

Molly tried swatting the pesky bug away – unsuccessfully – and kept swinging her arms around while she tried to continue her chat with Mary. She was holding up her left arm when the fly sat down on it, and so she swung her right arm as far and quickly behind her so she would get enough force behind the blow she would lay upon the annoying animal.

The only problem Molly found was that as she reached her arm behind her it collided with something  _someone_  solid.

“Oh bugger.”

Mary couldn’t decide what was funnier, the complete and utter horror on Molly’s face or the obviously unintended pun she’d just made. Either way, Mary found herself laughing so hard tears leaked from her eyes, and she had to excuse herself.

Molly turned slowly, very slowly, swallowing visibly when she found a very disgruntled Sherlock looking at her, his hand covering what was obviously a bloody nose.

“Oh, oh god Sherlock I’m so sorry… are you alright?”

“I’m perfectly fine, there’s nothing I enjoy more than getting slapped in the face so hard my nose starts bleeding.” He gave her a stare that told her he was being utterly sarcastic, as if that hadn’t already been clear by his words, or the tone of his voice.

“Come on.”

Molly grabbed his hand and pulled him along, leading her back to the school building and dragging him through the halls.

“Are you abducting me now as well?” He asked incredulously.

“No silly, I’m taking you to Mrs. Hudson, you need that nose of yours cleaned up.”

“I can do that in the loo Molly” Sherlock argued, trying to stop the small but insistent girl.

“Nonsense, why do that when we have Mrs. Hudson? Besides it looks like it might need a bit of antiseptics, you don’t want bacteria’s in that.”

“But that stings.”

Sherlock walked into Molly’s back as she stopped up abruptly.

She turned towards him and had the appalling nerve to snort at him.

When Molly saw the storm starting in Sherlock’s eyes, she quickly moved a hand to her mouth and collected herself.

“I’ll hold your hand okay?”

Before Sherlock could erupt into a tirade of insults Molly began dragging him along once again, finally reaching the door of the school nurse, Mrs. Hudson.

“Molly, really… this is completely unnecessary, I don’t.”

Sherlock was silenced by Molly’s soft lips planting themselves directly on his, and when he came to his senses again there was a slight tingling in his nose, informing him that he’d already been to see Mrs. Hudson, but had no recollection of it, whatsoever.

“Come on, there’s still a bit of break left… we’ll go outside again.”

Five minutes later they found themselves back at Mrs. Hudson’s office as Sherlock had slapped Molly in the face – making her nose bleed as well - when that same pesky fly had decided to annoy him instead of Molly.

She argued that she didn’t need a kiss since she didn’t mind the sting of the antiseptics, but Sherlock had convinced her otherwise in the end.

From that day on convincing her everyday to kiss him, and usually more than once.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and let me know what you think :3
> 
> Also gifting this to Likingthistoomuch because she wrote a very sweet comment to it on Tumblr <3


End file.
